A Mission
by The Girl With The Back Tattoo
Summary: Riza goes on a mission to Fort Briggs as they need her unique skills as a sniper. Things get heated as she begins her training. How will Oliver deal with her emotions, and how long will Riza keep biting her tongue (Contains Yuri)
1. The Introduction

It was an early summers morning, about 6am when Roy Mustang received a pile of paperwork form his adjutant, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The papers consisted of letters and countless files that needed to be filled out and signed for. He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily as Riza took a seat at her desk and started on her pile of paperwork. Roy reluctantly sat up in his chair and flicked through the pile of paper. He stopped when he noticed a letter from the North of Amestris. Fort Briggs. He noticed this one in particular as it was requesting Lieutenant Hawkeye's assistants. A mission.

"Lieutenant" Mustang called. Riza looked up from her paperwork and looked at Roy. Occasionally looking back at her hand to fill in her signature.

"Yes Sir?" she said waiting for a reply. Roy held out the piece of paper gesturing for Riza to take it. Riza put her pen down, rose from her desk and swiftly moved to stand opposite Mustang.

"You've been requested to participate in a mission in the north. They require your skills and expertise." He said bluntly.

"Ok Sir, Thank you" Riza took the letter from Mustang and began reading through it, being interrupted almost immediately.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 5am. I will have Havoc take up your duties while you are gone." There was a short pause before he started again "And if you'd like, I could take care of Black Hayate until you come back." He suggested.

"Thank you Sir and I appreciate it" she gave a slight smile.

Riza didn't mind going on missions to Briggs. The only thing that bothered her was the temperature. She hated the cold and would prefer to stay in the warmth of Central. However she is loyal to her country and often put the needs of others before hers.

* * *

Riza met Roy at the train station with Black Hayate at 4:40am. She preferred to be early so there was no need for any rushing around. She handed Roy the lead with Hayate on the other end. She also handed him a bag full of the dogs essentials.

They said their goodbyes as the train pulled up to the platform. "Take care Hawkeye" Roy said to her as she stepped on the train.

"I will Sir. Take good care of him for me" she said with a smile.

"I will" Mustang replied. That's when she let out a small almost unnoticeable giggle.

"I was talking to Black Hayate Sir" she turned and took her seat leaving Roy with a slight smile on his face. His eyes looking at the black and white dog that is now in his care.

The train journey was long. It took about 8 hours to get from Central to the closest town to Briggs and then it's still an hour and a half walk in the the snow. Riza was not looking forward to this long journey. She gave a heavy sigh and let her head fall back and hit the head rest behind her, looking out of the window at the changing scenery.

The only thing to keep Riza busy during this journey were her thoughts. She thought about the mission, the fact she was there for a month, how it was going to be cold, how she will have a new commanding officer. She had met Major General Armstrong plenty of times in the past. However all in the presence of Colonel Mustang, which didn't show Oliver in the best light. She has never been alone with her. This thought scared her. _'What if she doesn't think I'm capable enough to work at Briggs'_ she thought to herself. _'What if she doesn't like me'_ Riza realised what she was just thinking and shook her head. "Why would that even matter" she said to herself. Riza has had a small crush on the Ice Queen ever since she first laid her Amber eyes on her Icy blue ones, even Roy knew of her feelings and brought it up in conversation before.

* * *

-Flash Back-

It was late afternoon and only Riza and Roy were the only ones left in the office finishing off their work before their day off the following morning. "So what do you think of Major General Armstrong, Lieutenant?" He asked putting his pen down and leaning back on his chair. He had a slowly increasing smirk growing on his face as she turned to face him. Oliver was in Central for a couple of weeks for meetings with the Führer and Roy spotted the way Riza was looking at her when he was speaking with the Ice Queen earlier that day.

"She's a strong, capable soldier Sir. No wonder she's able to run Fort Briggs" she said with a straight face, ignoring the smirk that was tugging at his cheeks. Roy raised an eyebrow and leaned forward and propped his head up on his hands leaning on the top of his desk.

"She's just your type Hawkeye, strong, blonde… breasty" he said teasing her. Riza let out a sigh, sometimes she hated herself for telling Roy she was gay, if she didn't tell him then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't tease her about it. However they were close so he would have figured it out sooner or later.

"She's an attractive woman. I can't deny that" she said blushing ever so slightly, ignoring the last thing Roy said to her, even though he was right, she was just her type.

"You like her don't you Lieutenant?" He asked. Riza didn't say anything. "That was quick, you only met her today" he said teasing her.

"Don't make me shoot you Sir" and with that Roy stopped and carried on with his work.

-End of Flash Back-

* * *

Riza sighed again "I'm hopeless" she said as she exhaled.

Armstrong received notice that the Lieutenant was on her way and would arrive at the train station in the early afternoon. She ordered two men to meet her at the train station to help her with her bags.

Oliver was making all the preparations for their intense training for the upcoming mission in a couple of weeks and wanted everyone to be fit and ready. She had no time for useless soldiers, especially on missions out side of the Fort.

Hours past and Riza reached the end of the line. She got off the train. He body was stiff from the lack of movement on her journey. She knew that this was going to make the hour and a half walk worse. She was met by two Briggs soldiers who took her bags and gave her a Briggs jacket to go over the top her uniform. She thanked them and started their hike towards Briggs.

Meanwhile Oliver was in her office filling out files when she was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Enter" she said in a cold, stern manner. A man walked in informing her of Hawkeye's arrival at the train station and will be arriving at Briggs shortly. "Go find a suitable room for Lieutenant Hawkeye to stay in" their was a short pause before she spoke again "Ohh and keep it away from the men's quarters" she said as she waved her hand in dismissal.

Riza arrived at Briggs her cheeks and nose bright red from the cold. She really isn't used to the dramatic change in the temperature. Especially when she just came from summer in Central. The soldiers escorted her to Armstrong's office. They knocked and entered her office when permission was granted. "Wait outside" Oliver said to the two soldiers, they closed the door as they left. "Take a seat Lieutenant, I need to run you though a few things" Riza complied and took a seat opposite Oliver's desk. "I should hope you know why you're here"

"Yes Ma'am. You need my skills as a sniper for a mission" she said nervously sitting stiff in her chair.

"Good. Someone will show you to your room, if you want dinner go to the Mess Hall at 6pm. Then come here tomorrow morning at 5am so I can run you through the mission and training exercises"

Riza nodded "Thank you Ma'am"

Oliver looked back down at her paperwork and carried on working. "You are dismissed" Riza stood up and walked towards the door. "By the way Lieutenant, it doesn't take long to get used to the cold" Riza gave a slight smile and closed the door behind her.

Riza didn't realise how fast her heart was beating until she sat down on her bed after her meeting with Oliver. "You're here on a mission Hawkeye. Stop this" she told herself as she flopped on the bed. Her eyes closed as sleep consumed her.

* * *

 **Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise, as you see their relationship grow. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters)**


	2. Training

Unknown to Riza, Oliver stopped by her room when she didn't go to the hall for dinner to check up on her. Riza was the only other female at Briggs apart from the Doctor. So Oliver went into Riza's room after dinner to find her in a deep sleep. She took off her boots and jacket and let her hair down, then repositioned her on the bed. Oliver stood there admiring the beauty in front of her until she realised what she was doing and left. Leaving a note on the bedside table. Riza woke up the following morning to find that her boots and her Military jacket had been taken off and her hair clip was sitting on the table beside her bed. She flung the bed sheet off and stood up in confusion. _'I don't remember taking them off'_ she thought to herself. Riza washed and changed into a clean uniform and grabbed her hair clip from the bedside table. There was a small piece of paper next to it that said 'Breakfast will be at 4:30am' the writing was neat and curvy. It was clearly handwriting of another female.

* * *

It was 4:40am when Riza finished getting ready. She was walking towards the Mess Hall as soldiers smiled and nodded their heads to the blonde. It's not often they get to see a woman in the Fort. There was Oliver but no one dared to step out of rank in fear of being thrown out in the cold or being sent to the infirmary, which she has done on many occasions. Riza would often get a whistle when she walked past a large group of soldiers which made her feel uncomfortable.

She sat down in the hall and ate her breakfast. Their wasn't many people left as they had already eaten, but there was still a handful of men in the hall. She grew more and more uncomfortable as they stared at her from their tables. At this point she had enough and left for Oliver's office. She stopped as she came to the doors of Armstrong's office. She knocked but their was no answer so she sat and waited on a chair opposite the office door. Ten minutes had past when she heard the sound of steady footsteps in the hallway. She stood and gave a salute as Major General walked towards her "At ease Lieutenant" Riza dropped her hand to her side. Her heart rate slowly began to rise. "It's 4:53, your 7 minutes early" the elder blonde stated. Oliver unlocked her office door and walked in, she held the door open and gestured for Riza to come in.

The two blondes sat there and went over the mission plans and training. Oliver spoke calmly as she handed Riza a document. "There is a small camp of Drachman soldiers to the north east. We've kept an eye on them for a couple of weeks but they are increasing in numbers. There is a large number of weaponry in this camp which is breaking the non-aggravation treaty that we have in place." She paused to let the blonde take it all in. "We are gathering a team to take them out. This is were you come in. With your extraordinary skills as a sniper, we need you to provide cover for our ground soldiers." Riza nodded showing that she understood what she had to do.

"And the training Ma'am?" Riza asked making sure she wasn't stepping out of rank.

"Training will start today. We need you to be able to cope with the snow and ice. You will also have to take our fitness test. The last thing we need are soldiers slowing us down, and with you coming from Central you need to be trained" Oliver not wanting to come across as rude, but failing miserably. She always found it difficult to take other people's emotions into consideration. Especially when they were Riza's. She never noticed until the night before, that every time she saw the young blonde, her heart felt unnatural. Her heart rate would elevate and she would seem to grow more attached when around Hawkeye.

"Ok Ma'am" Riza said professionally waiting for more information.

"You'll be working closely with the mission team as you all will be training together, the team consists of our top six soldiers, you Lieutenant as our sniper, and myself as the commander. We'll start training soon after this briefing and we will do so for the next two and a half weeks, so be prepared."

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

The training varied. Some days it was fitness training, others were endurance, some were even learning survival guides and tips to help you survive in the cold conditions. Training sessions would occasionally be held outside of the Fort in the snow. Riza found this difficult as she was not used to this. Oliver often helped Riza out by giving her tips on how to move quickly in deep snow and how to camouflage into the surroundings. They became quite close as they would often pair up in the fitness and endurance sessions when needed. Helping each other when doing sit ups, and when using the weights. Riza was surprisingly strong when it came to using the weights that even Oliver was slightly shocked. But she still couldn't match the Ice Queens strength.

It had been two weeks and the team has almost finished their training. There were four days left until they set out on their mission. Riza was finding the training sessions tough, but being so close to Oliver's hot and sweaty body almost everyday was even tougher and was driving her crazy. She wanted to tell Oliver how she felt but kept biting her tongue each time in fear of rejection. Unaware that Oliver was also fighting her heart every time she saw Hawkeye.

During their core fitness session Oliver was helping Riza with her sit ups in a separate room from the other soldiers. Muscles contracting and relaxing in Riza's abdomen. Being in a sports bra, shorts, and an unzipped jacket to hide her back, Oliver had a perfect view of Riza's body. Her body toned and glistening in sweat. _'I shouldn't be looking at her like this, I'm her superior officer'_ Oliver reprimanded herself.

Riza's heart rate was increasing and so was Oliver's. Oliver was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and with every sit up Riza had a near perfect view of Oliver's breasts hanging from her chest, hitting and bouncing one another as she moved. The tension between them reached almost breaking point. With every sit up their eyes wandered and explored each other's bodies. Their faces gradually getting closer and closer. Their lips just inches apart. Looking into each other's eyes unable to look away. Their hearts like drums almost bursting out of their chests. At this point Riza didn't care anymore as she moved her hand to caress Oliver's cheek. Slowly edging closer towards her plumb lips. They could almost taste it. They both wanted it to happen.

There was a knock at the door of the room they were in. It was one of the mission team soldiers. Oliver rested her forehead on Riza's in frustration then got up. She opened the door violently "What is it?!" She asked, her voice harsh and cold.

"The scouts are back with information Ma'am" the scared soldiers spoke.

"Well tell me!" She said growing more and more frustrated with the situation.

"Well, ermm, one of the scouts overheard the Drachman soldiers say that they will be planing on attacking in the next few days"

"Tell the rest of the mission team, we're leaving tomorrow morning at dawn" the elder blonde spoke more seriously. The soldier left to tell the rest of the team. Oliver looked back to see Riza still sitting on the floor. Oliver gave a small sigh and helped Riza up.

"Best we get some rest then" Riza spoke softly but disappointment laced her words. Oliver just nodded and they walked towards their rooms in an awkward silence. They came to Oliver's room first. She unlocked and opened her door.

"See you in the morning Ma'am" Riza said as she started to walk to her own room. That's when Oliver grabbed Riza's arm and pulled her into her room, closing her door behind her and pinning Riza to the wall. Oliver just stared into Riza's eyes, not sure on what to do next. Riza was shocked, but Oliver's sudden movements made her heart skip.

"We're not finished yet, Riza" Oliver said. Her heart beating so fast causing two beads of sweat to form on her temple. Riza smirked and placed her hand on Oliver's cheek once again. This time there were no interruptions. Their lips inched closer and closer, still looking into each other's eyes. Riza's eyes slowly closed as she pressed her lips against Oliver's.

Oliver's eyes widened as all of her senses burst. She grabbed Riza's hips and pulled them closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced in their mouths like a perfectly choreographed Pas de Deux. Oliver's brain lost control of her body's movements, her heart was now taking the lead. They broke their kiss as they gasped for air. They slowly made their way towards the bed. Riza taking control of the situation as she has more experience in this area. She pushed Oliver down on the bed and straddled her hips. Leaning down for another deep kiss. Riza moved her lips away from Oliver's and they was now exploring her neck causing Oliver to moan. She moved up to her jawline then nibbled on her ear.

Riza sat up and grabbed the bottom of Oliver's shirt lifting it up and over Oliver's head, then dumping it on the floor. Oliver sat up, still with Riza sitting comfortably on her lap. Riza watched as Oliver took her bra off, she smiled at the size thinking ' _Wow she is Breasty'_ and lent in for another kiss. This time it was deep and rough, Riza's tongue fighting for dominance as she cupped Oliver's breasts, causing Oliver to break their lips away and gasp. Her breathing became heavy as Riza played with her nipples. Pinching and tugging at the pink buds. Gently kissing and sucking the skin on her neck. Oliver's groin throbbing, aching for more. She grabbed Riza's ass and pulled her closer, arching her back wanting more. One hand wandering up Riza's back and up to the back of her neck. She felt it was time for her to take the lead. Licking the side of Riza's neck up to the base of her ear, earning a whimper from the younger blonde. Kissing and sucking the skin on her neck while starting to unzip Riza's jacket. Hearts drumming at their chests and temperatures rising.

Riza stopped Oliver from going further. Oliver looked in confusion, and slid her hands underneath Riza's jacket and groped Riza's breasts. "There's nothing wrong with them, I have mine out" Oliver said softly, trying to reassure her.

"It's not that" Riza turned her head and looked down. She's scared that her tattoo and scars would make her seem ugly. She's had many women leave her because of it. She really liked Oliver so she thought that hiding her back would be better. So she didn't have to face rejection once again.

"Then what is it?" Oliver asked growing more confused. "You can tell me" she said slowly sliding her hands down from her breasts and round to her back to bring the blonde closer for warm embrace. Riza grabbed Oliver's hands and pushed them away, standing up as she moved.

"I ermm, better go" Riza left the room leaving Oliver sitting on her bed, confused to what just unfolded in front of her. _'Crap! What did I do wrong?'_ Oliver asked herself.

* * *

 **So yeah, that happened. Don't worry this isn't the end, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters)**


	3. The Mission

Riza paces back and forth I her room, "Fuck… Fuck! Why the hell did I do that?" She said to herself, growing more angry with what she had done. "I just fucking walked out, brilliant, just brilliant!" She continued. She calmed down a bit when her anger faded into sadness. She sat at the end of her bed and took a moment to think. Drowning in thoughts she flopped backwards and is now laying down. "How am I going to face her again" sadness and worry laced her words. "What is wrong with me?" She asked as she gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

The next morning came slowly as both Riza and Oliver didn't get much sleep. It was the day of the mission. Riza has been thinking about this mission all night.

Oliver is in her office. She's been doing work all night. It's 5am and the sun doesn't rise for another hour. Riza and the mission team prepare for their hike to the base area near the Drachman camp. Half an hour to go and Oliver makes her way to where the mission team are. Her hearts pounding knowing she's going to have to see Riza again. She keeps a hard and cold exterior but inside she was all over the place. She never felt like this before. It's a mix between guilt, sadness, and nervousness. No matter what she may be feeling on the inside she cannot show it, as she feels that a strong leader should always have a clear rational head. To command her soldiers without regrets. However she couldn't help but feel a sick feeling at the base of her stomach. The seven soldiers stood and gave a salute to their commanding officer as she walked into the room, Riza included. Riza maintained her composure but her eyes kept looking away, unable to look at the elder blonde. She felt the same way as Oliver however with more guilt and anger. She was angry with herself for running and guilty for leaving Oliver with no explanation. But how could she tell her?

Oliver stood in front of the seven soldiers and explained a few things before they left. "As there are eight of us on this mission I expect that it goes smoothly. You have all had the right training for this, and I know it has been cut short but we have to move now to be one step ahead of them. You'll be in pairs as there are four tents. One of you will be carrying the tent and food supplies, the other will be carrying the first aid kit and the weapons needed for this mission." Her voice cold and stern, showing no emotion. "Any questions before we leave?" She asked. She was met with silence. "Ok then let's go"

* * *

It took them 12 hours to reach the base area and throughout the whole journey Riza and Oliver never spoke a word to each other. Riza also tried her best not to make eye contact with the other blonde, but sometimes their eyes would meet and she would just look away. With guilt and sadness building up I her eyes. When they reached the area the pairs split up and set up their tents. The team split up to make them less obvious, having four tents all next to each other would looks suspicious if found.

Riza put up the tent as Oliver went through one of the bags for food. It was all in the form of bars, and all high in nutrients and flavourless. They couldn't start a fire as it would give away their position. Riza finished putting up the tent and started moving the bags inside. Oliver was looking over the mission map to double check the positioning. She was only checking the map because she wasn't ready to face Riza. Riza was also dreading this part of the mission, she knew it was going to be awkward but the worst thing that had been bugging her for the last 12 hours was not know how Oliver felt. She always had a straight, stern expression which she just couldn't crack.

As night fell, the two blondes sat in their cold tent with only an oil lamp illuminating the inside. They ate their tasteless meal in silence and after only making light conversation about the mission the next day. "So, erm, what's with the turtle neck?" Oliver asked suddenly out of topic. The question had been nibbling her brain since the first few times they met.

Riza slightly set back from the question answered "Well ermm," their was a small pause as she was thinking of a reason. _'Shit what do I say. I can't tell her about my back'_ she thought. _'Ohh wait,'_ "It covers a scar on my neck, you know from the promised day, I don't really like people looking at it so I cover it"

The ice between them broke a little as they felt more comfortable in each other's presence. "Ohh, why don't you like people looking at it?" Oliver asked bluntly, but trying her best to be caring.

"I dunno, I guess I feel that people may find it ugly" she looked away, sadness building in her eyes.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I have my fair share of scars. But they just show people what I've been through, it shows them that I'm strong. Strong enough to get these wounds and push through the pain and carry on." Oliver sat their shocked at what just had just come out of her mouth. But seeing Riza still looking quite sad, she slowly moved closer and gently pinched Riza's chin with her thumb and her knuckle and slowly lifted Riza's head to look at her. Riza looked at Oliver. She hasn't seen this side of her before. The open, caring Oliver. She just wanted to tell her everything but she's too scared.

Oliver leant to kiss the younger blonde, stopping just centimetres away. Waiting for Riza to make her move, to kiss her or to turn away. Just when Oliver was beginning to doubt, Riza leant forward and started to kiss the blonde. Oliver's hand caressed Riza's soft cheek as their kiss deepened. Oliver slowly moved from Riza's lips to her neck pulling down part of her turtle neck to expose the scar on her neck. She gently kisses it causing Riza to heavily exhale. "It's beautiful" Oliver said after coming away and kissing Riza on the lips, the kiss was small and short. "Goodnight Riza" Oliver said as she laid down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight" Riza said quietly as she too laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

The following morning came surprisingly quickly. As the two blondes woke, they found themselves holding each other in their arms. Riza didn't move, as Oliver's right leg was wrapped over the top of Riza's. The younger blonde could feel the other woman's perfectly sized breasts on her back and her arm laced round her waist. Riza had to admit she loved this. She wanted to make this moment last, as she is experiencing Oliver's softer side once again. These moments don't come by often and Riza wasn't going to ruin it. Oliver woke a few moments later. Quite startled at the position she woke up in. She quickly moved herself off of Riza. "S-Sorry about that" Oliver apologised.

"Don't be, it's ok" Riza reassured her.

The team didn't waist time in packing up and heading out once more to complete the mission. The walk to the Drachman Camp was quicker and easier, they left the tents and unnecessary equipment at this base area and only carried their weapons. Two hours into their walk they reached the enemy camp. Without any words exchanged the mission team placed themselves in various spots around the camp, undetected. The six soldiers blocked off any possible route of escape, Riza was placed up high on a pile of snow covered rocks. Clear view of the whole camp, providing backup when needed. While Oliver being Oliver, she was to walk into the camp to try and 'reason' with them. She wanted to hear what they had to say. About her and the treaty.

Once everyone was in position Oliver walk right into the middle of the camp. About ten enemy soldiers surrounded her. _'She's crazy'_ Riza thought. "Well now I see why it's taking so long. Making all of these preparations before your visit. I was starting to wonder when we were going to see you again" she said in a cocky, sarcastic way as she turned to face the camp leader.

"Now, now what do we have here, huh? A stray Bitch" he said.

"Tch" Oliver gave him a smirk, fire in her eyes. "Ohh so it looks like you have balls afte-" Oliver's sentence was cut short by the sound of a gun. She turned round to see a man dead on the floor with a knife in his hand just inches away from her. Riza noticed that the camp leader gave a small signal to the men to attack. Once Oliver realised what was going on she drew her sword and charged at the leader. Surprisingly light on her feet as she twisted and turned, dodging the mans counter attacks. The rest of the enemy soldiers were being taken care of by the six ground soldiers. Riza shooting anyone they had missed, but also keeping an eye on Oliver.

Riza assessed the situation and thought the ground team was doing fine without her help and adjusted her position slightly to give Oliver support. Unknown to Riza that her slight movement was spotted. Oliver still fighting with the camp leader, she didn't expect him to be any good at close combat and was struggling a little. That's when Riza shot the man in the arm. Consumed by pain the man lets his guard down, which gave Oliver a small window to attack.

Her sword covered in a deep red and the man lying dead on the floor in front of her. His blood contrasting with the white snow, it's warmth melting it. She looked up to Riza to give her a smile, a look to say thank you and excellent job. But all her expression dropped and her face went blank as she saw drips of red coming from her position on the rocks. In a blind panic she sprints across the camp, where the ground team were still fighting, but winning easily. _'FUCK! Please be ok Riza please'_ she thought as she was running towards the blonde. When she reached Riza there was a man laying in a sea of red. Riza had shot him. His blood flowing down the side of the rock. _'Thank fuck'_ she thought and sighed in relief.

Riza sat there against a rock, Oliver had noticed Riza was holding her shoulder. "Your hurt?!" Oliver asked but it sounded more like a statement. Gunfire stopped and a soldier from the mission team shouted up at Oliver.

"Mission success. All enemies killed, I'm calling in the clean up squad!"

Oliver looked down from the rocks and nodded her head. She looked back at Riza who was now standing up. Oliver opened her mouth to say something to the blonde but was interrupted. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine" Riza said as she let go of her bloody shoulder and grabbed her gun with her now bloody hand. She walked past Oliver and walked down to meet with the rest of the team. Oliver flowing close behind. They all had their fair share of injuries but nothing to serious.

* * *

They walked back to their base area where they left their tents that morning. The walk took a bit longer as they were exhausted. It took them three hours and was now late afternoon. The team put up their tents again to leave for Briggs the following morning. As soon as their tents were up they took care of their injuries, each cleaning and binding their wounds. Oliver and Riza done this in their tent as Riza's wound was in an awkward place. She needed to take her top off in order to clean it and didn't want to do it I front of the men. Oliver had a small cut on the top of her thigh, slightly to the side, where she got caught by the camp leaders blade. Oliver ignored it as she was more focuses on Riza's injury. The bullet went straight through Riza's shoulder, just beneath her collar bone leaving and entrance and exit wound. The bleeding had stopped but it needed to be throughly cleaned to prevent infection.

"You need to take off your top so I can clean your wound" Oliver said bluntly and she looked through the first aid kit for what she needed.

Riza was reluctant about taking her top off, any wrong movements could expose her back. But she couldn't clean her wound herself, so she complied with Oliver's request and carefully took her top off. Leaving her in a bra. Her shoulder was covered in blood. "Has it gone straight through your shoulder?" Oliver asked. Riza took her opposite hand and felt the back of her injured shoulder, she quivered in pain.

"Yes" she answered and she brought her hand away.

"OK, lay down" Oliver said opening a bottle of disinfectant to clean Riza's wound with. "This is going to be rather painful, I won't lie to you" she said pouring the liquid on a clean cloth. Gently wiping the blood off of her shoulder before cleaning the wound itself. Riza shivered as it was cold on her skin. Then all of a sudden a wave of intense pain took over her senses as the liquid was poured into her wound. Scrunching up her face and gritting her teeth trying not to scream in pain. Riza's body shook as she was fighting the urge to stop Oliver.

Riza body relaxed as she passed out due to the immense pain. Oliver thought that this was a good thing, knowing that she doesn't have to hold back and can now clean Riza's wound without causing her anymore pain. She was finished cleaning the front of Riza's injury when Oliver had to move to the exit wound. She stood up and grabbed the unconscious blonde. Carefully turning her over, unaware of what she was going to discover.

Oliver's eyes widened and her lips came apart as her jaw dropped slightly. "Shit" was all Oliver said. However her mind was running wild. _'What? That tattoo, the scars? Why would she want to hide it from me? Was this the reason she left that night? Did she not want me to see it? Should I look at it some more?... I better not, I don't think she'll appreciate it._ ' All of these questions where dancing through her head. She shook her head and stepped out of her trance. Focused on just the exit wound and the exit wound only. After the wound was all cleaned Oliver took the bandage from the kit and wrapped it around Riza's shoulder. She then turn Riza back over again and placed a blanket over the top of her.

Riza woke up half and hour later. Oliver was cleaning her injury on her leg and didn't notice that Riza had woken up. Riza seeing the bandage on her shoulder, she knew Oliver had seen her back she was so adamant to hide. "You saw didn't you?" Riza said in a slow and sad tone that was laced with worry.

Oliver looked up. "Ohh good your awake, how are you feeling?" She asked not hearing Riza's question.

Riza didn't respond to the elder blondes question. Riza looked up and looked Oliver in the eyes. "You saw, didn't you?" Riza repeated herself, sounding more worried.

"Yes" was all Oliver said. Riza looked down, _'That's just fucking brilliant isn't it'_ she said in her mind. Fearing that Oliver was disgusted by her back, she prepared herself for rejection.

"Riza" Oliver spoke quietly, still looking down, she was angry and you could hear it in her voice. Riza looked at the elder blonde, worried and scared of what she was going to say, she could tell she was angry but wasn't sure who it was directed at. Riza sat up. She didn't reply, she didn't want to. "Who did this to you? The tattoo? The scars?" Silence fell again. "Don't tell me…" Riza looked at her confused. Oliver looked up and looked straight into Riza's amber coloured eyes. "Don't tell me this was Mustangs doing" Riza was shocked at what she said.

"No, no it's not like that, I.. Ermm" Riza cut herself short. Trying to gather her thoughts, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. Riza paused and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, thinking. Oliver just sat there looking at the younger female. _'Well I might as well tell her'_ Riza thought. She trusted her, she knew Oliver wasn't the type of person to gossip or even share a personal conversation with anyone for that matter. "When I was younger my father studied flame alchemy, Roy was his apprentice but he left to join the military when he was old enough. My father grew more obsessed and wanted to protect his research, knowing how powerful flame alchemy can be. He…" Riza choked on her words slightly "He tattooed his research on my back when I was fifteen. I never wanted him to but he held me down, saying this is the only way to protect my precious research... I joined the military soon after his death." Oliver sat there her eyes wide taking it all in.

"And the scars?" Oliver asked politely.

"After the Ishvalan war Roy found me. He was actually quite shocked to see me. We hadn't seen each other in years. Anyway, knowing how much destruction and devastation flame alchemy had caused I didn't want anyone else to know it. So… I asked Roy to burn my back. To detach me from the burden my father placed upon me. And yes he did say no, even after I begged him countless times. He only agreed to do it after I said, if you don't do it I'll find another way to remove it. So he did. I owe Roy my life, he released me from my fathers burden, I was able to live as the real me and not as my fathers legacy." Riza looked at Oliver, she was shocked at her whole story. Riza wasn't able to figure out her what she was thinking. It was just a blank expression. "I ermm, I also lied to you" Oliver snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Riza, as if to say continue. "That's the real reason I wear turtle necks. It's because it covers part of my neck, I'm sorry. I panicked".

"No. I'm sorry you had to live through that. You really are the strongest woman I've ever known" there was a pause before Oliver started again. "Is that why you left that night?" Oliver's voice was soft, and caring. Riza nodded her head embarrassed.

"I've been rejected and called ugly too many times, I couldn't bare the thought of you doing the same" Riza explained.

Oliver moved forward and placed her hands on the sides of Riza's neck. Her fingers just under her ears and her thumbs stroking her cheeks. She was close enough to see her own reflection in her eyes. "Your beautiful. Scars, tattoos, they tell a story. Yours may not be a happy one, but that story made you who you are today. The person I… err, I fell erm... for" Oliver's cheeks went bright red. Riza could feel the heat coming from the blondes face as she was struggling to speak. It was extremely rare to hear Oliver lost for words and seeing her blush this much, and Riza wanted to savour the moment.

Riza leant in and kissed Oliver softly. This kiss was short and sweet, Riza spoke as she came away for the other pair of lips "I know… I fell for you too" she gave a warm smile then leaned in for a more passionate and deeper kiss. Riza crawled forward pushing Oliver backwards onto her elbows to prop herself up. They broke away in desperate need for oxygen.

"What was that?" Oliver asked as she caught her breath.

"Picking up where we left off" she said seductively giving Oliver a lust filled smirk.

Oliver smiled as she leant up and kissed Riza's neck causing her to moan. "Then what am I doing with my top still on?" Oliver asked as she giggled into Riza's neck. The warmth of her breath sent shivers down Riza's spine, as she straddled Oliver's hips. Unbuttoning her uniform. Their both in their bras now. Oliver arched her back so Riza could unhook her bra. She done it with ease, releasing two big, perky breasts. Her nipples grew hard at the temperature inside the tent. It was slightly cold but was getting much warmer.

"How do you hide these underneath your uniform?" Riza asked. "I have trouble with mine, but these are… Ahhh" Riza was cut short by her own moan as Oliver grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

"I have my ways" Oliver replied mischievously and with a smirk.

Oliver sat upright, Riza still on top of her. Oliver wrapped her hands around Riza's waist and slowly moving her hands up towards her bra. Her hands moving over the raised patches on her back. Riza's bra was unhooked and on the floor soon after, Oliver didn't waist time. They weren't as big as the Ice Queen's but they were still a fun size.

Oliver looked up at the blonde in her lap and took one of Riza's nipples in her mouth. Riza gasps at the sensation she's needed to feel for so long. Oliver licked and twisted her tongue over Riza's erect nipple. Squirming at her touch. The soft quiet moans from Riza are Oliver's reward. Oliver squeezed and pinched Riza's free nipple to increase her partners pleasure. "Ahhh, O-Oliver" Riza moans causing Oliver to smile against Riza's breast, her nipple still in her mouth. In that moment Riza gently pushed Oliver so she was lying down and placed her lips around one of Oliver's pink buds. Establishing her dominance in this situation.

Oliver arched her back wantonly,gasping at Riza roughness. Riza clearly knowing what she was doing, sucked and nibbled on her breast. Her mouth on one and her hand on the other playing and teasing Oliver. Oliver gently grabbed Riza's chin and guided her mouth to hers, going in for a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues dancing and twisting in each others mouths.

Riza cupped Oliver's breast and slowly felt her way down her stomach until she reached the top her trousers. She felt for her belt quickly loosening it, heart rates rising with anticipation. Riza used both hands to slowly pull Oliver's trousers off, leaving her in just her pants. Riza stroked upwards against Oliver's now soaked underwear sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Riza smirked at effect she was having on the elder blonde. She stroked her again, teasing her. Oliver broke her lips away from Riza's, "P-Please" Oliver begged against Riza's lips. Riza smiled at the woman underneath her, thinking _'The notorious leader of Briggs, begging'_. Riza loved to hear the blonde beg. It turned her on. So she stroked her again but slower then before. "Please, S-Stop teasing me" Oliver pleaded, her cheeks glowing bright red.

"But your begs turn me on" Riza replied seductively. "I want to hear more" she smirked as she placed her hand just below Oliver belly button slowly moving down and underneath her underwear, stopping just before she reached her clit.

"Please, I… I want you, please" Oliver begged more between kisses. Riza then moved her fingers over her clit and Oliver gasped against Riza's lips and pushed her hips upwards wanting more. "Ahhh" Oliver's breathing became heavy as Riza started to move her fingers against Oliver causing her to make womanly moans. Surprising for Riza to hear. She toyed and played with Oliver's clit until she thought she was ready for what's to come.

Oliver tightened her hands on Riza's back as pleasure took over her senses. Riza doesn't mind Oliver pinching and scratching her back, that just means she's doing a good job. Riza starts to kiss Oliver's jawline, making her we down to her neck, when she slipped a finger inside. Oliver gasped at the sudden movement and started moving her hips against Riza's hand. Riza still kissing and sucking at her neck adds another finger and begins to thrust them harder and deeper. Riza felt her walls tighten as Oliver was getting closer. Riza took her thumb and rubbed it against her clit, still pumping hard. Oliver's grip on Riza's beck became stronger. Strong enough that it would leave bruises. Her breathing got quicker and heavier. "I'm… I'm gunna… C- Ahhhhhh Fuck" Oliver was sent over the edge, Riza's was still thrusting, trying to prolong her lovers orgasm. As Oliver's intense wave of pleasure died down her breathing went back to normal. "That was, amazing" she said softly looking at the younger blonde on top of her.

Riza smiled in the crook of Oliver's. "I'm glad you liked it" she slowly pulled her fingers out of her and laid down beside the panting Oliver, still being very careful with her injured shoulder.

Oliver caught her breath back and with one quick movement she positioned herself on top of Riza. "Huh?" Riza said. Not expecting this at all.

"Now it's my turn" Oliver said as she kissed and sucked on Riza's neck, whilst playing with her nipples.

"Uhh Ahh" Riza tired holding back her moans.

"Moan for me, you heard me begging. So I want to hear you moan… moan for me" Oliver begged, knowing now she couldn't refuse. Sliding her hand down to Riza's trousers. Unbuckling her belt which took off her gun holsters as well. Oliver's lips moved down from Riza's neck, to in between her breasts, slowly kissing her way gown Riza firm, toned body. Oliver reached the top of Riza's trousers. Slowly pulling them and her pants down at the same time. Riza squirmed in anticipation.

Oliver kisses and licked the inside of Riza's thigh just below her opening. She spread her legs a little wanting Oliver's touch, needing Oliver's touch. Oliver grabbed the outsides of Riza's thighs, running her warm, moist tongue over Riza's wet folds. "Fuck, uhh" Riza moaned pushing her hips closer to Oliver's lips.

Oliver carried on running her tongue up and down Riza's opening. Feeling Riza quiver with each touch, and each stroke of her tongue. Riza's heart rate increasing and breathing became more rapid as Oliver slid two fingers into Riza. "Ahhh Yes! Yes" Riza moaned, encouraging Oliver to go deeper inside of her. Twisting and sucking on Riza's clit as she found a rhythm with her fingers, Riza moving her hips for that extra contact and friction. The rhythm was speeding up and going deeper, her tongue rubbing, twisting faster.

Riza's body tensed up and she cried out in ecstasy reaching the apex of her orgasm. "Ahhhhh…,W-wow, what was that?" Riza asked as she was coming down from her pleasure overload. "That was fuck… Fucking amazing" she commented as she was catching her breath.

* * *

The following morning they woke up spooning each other Riza on the inside and Oliver on the outside. Their hands interlocking as they woke up from their nap. They both looked well rested but tired at the same time. It was a long night they had.

They reached Fort Briggs after a few hours of walking. Riza was due to leave for central the next day so Oliver and the mission team invited her for celebratory drinks for their success on their mission. Riza and Oliver spent the night with each other again that night. It's safe to say Fort Briggs will be requesting the 'skills' of The Hawks Eye much more frequently for future 'Missions'.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, this chapter took longer to write as it is much longer. This is my first ever smut piece, so I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Anyway it was fun to write this and I hope you liked it too.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters)**


End file.
